


First Kiss (or kind of)

by Ulquii



Series: The Voltron Multishipping [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 1, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Jaith Fluff Week, M/M, Or not the first, Too short drabble, or kisses, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulquii
Summary: They’ve kissed many times before, interrupted only by gasps and moans that kind of formed each others name. But that was quite new, even though kissing wasn’t.





	First Kiss (or kind of)

**Author's Note:**

> I did this even when I shouldn't have because I don't have time.  
> But here we are.
> 
> Enjoy!

They’ve kissed many times before, interrupted only by gasps and moans that kind of formed each others name. But that was quite new, even though kissing wasn’t.

“Woah.”

Keith looked down, trying to hide his blushing face from his surprised eyes.

“S-sorry, that was…”

He didn’t even know. He just saw him smiling, warmly and sweetly, and he suddenly thought he wanted to be closer to him, even when they’ve been much more close than that.

“I-”

He went quiet at the small caress in his cheek, making him look up, and his eyes met James’, a bashful smile curving up the corner of his lips.

“Keith…”

He blinked, seeing him lean, and just closed his eyes at the nervous touch to his mouth, the soft contact causing a shiver down his spine.

It was so chaste and sweet. Kind of clumsy. Just as if they haven’t kissed ever. But knowing, and feeling, how soft and lovely a kiss from James could be made him feel as if it was the very first one they’ve exchanged.

“Wow” he found himself breathing this time, James’ lips smiling again against his skin, “That…”

“One more?”

Keith let out a nervous giggle, and this time he pulled James down, just like he did when he kissed him first. And being wrapped with his arms in a soft hug made him feel whole.

“Many more” he replied, James’ laugh hitting his mouth and kissing him a few times more.


End file.
